


Tick- Tock, Sherlock

by shirleyholmes



Series: All of Time and Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crossover, Eleventh Doctor Era, Implied Future Character Death, Implied Torture, POV First Person, POV Jim Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes/pseuds/shirleyholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tick-tock, Sherlock<br/>Tick-tock goes the clock<br/>Until Moriarty kills your doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick- Tock, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Just an exercise in writing Moriarty's POV. Sort-of crossover with Doctor Who. Hopefully part of an anachronistic experiment of a series.

Tick-tock—

Nursery rhymes just aren’t as interesting as fairytales, you know

Boring. 

No villains, where’s the FUN in that? 

I like villains. So do you, ah-ah, shush, don’t lie to me, darling. 

I know you. 

It’s about the game Sherlock, it’s always about the game and if it weren’t for me it wouldn’t be fun, your life would be dull, boring, NORMAL, so don’t you fucking lie to me. 

Oh but that’ s not why you’re here, of course, of course. You want your doctor back.

It’s almost touching, I think I feel something in the back of my throa—nevermind it’s just bile. 

He screams a lot you know. It gets very repetitive, you should train your pets better.

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Why you look almost panicked, oh, oh, I see, you think you can save him, WRONG. 

That’s not the game, did you really think I’d make that stupid moron the game, FUCKING WRONG AGAIN.

In our game, he’s just a distraction, so I got rid of him for you.

Isn’t that nice of me? 

You should thank me.

Tick-tock, Sherlock

Tick-tock goes the clock. 

Until Moriarty kills your doctor

Hmm… I changed my mind.

I DO like nursery rhymes.


End file.
